My Journey Back
by JC Banner
Summary: Kurt is a Pokemon Coordinator trying to make his way. Blaine is a struggling Pokemon Trainer disowned by his dad. How will their paths change when they meet? GleexPokemon.


1. Kurt, age 7

"Dad? Can I play outside with mom's Pokemon again?"

"Sure kid. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes daddy! It's all in my backpack. Can I go now pleeaassee?"

Burt gave a light chuckle at his son's eagerness. "Go on out bud. Be careful okay?"

Kurt jumped with joy and then bounded out the door. He greeted his mother who was planting a couple of berry plants by the side of the house with her Chansey. Most houses in Petalburg were very open. There were some big buildings, but from high above, almost all the houses had big backyards. And Kurt was grateful of that. Because of the big yards, he was allowed to play with his mom and dad's Pokemon all day!

His mom's Pokemon were rare in Hoenn. She had a Chansey, which is not all rare since almost all Nurse Joy's had them, but since the Chansey wasn't in a Pokemon Center made her rare. His mom also had a Ponyta. And the Ponyta was by far Kurt's favorite Pokemon because he liked riding the fire horse pokemon around their backyard! He was the envy of all the other kids from school! Kurt's mom said that she caught Chansey and Ponyta from a faraway land. She said they were from Kanto, and that she had adventures there and caught a lot of Pokemon. But they all could not go with her so she had to leave them in some old guy's farm house place.

Kurt wanted to see all the different types of Pokemon his mom had! If Chansey and Ponyta were all kinds of fun, he was sure that the others would be fun too!

From what Kurt could see, Ponyta had just finished eating. Her bowl was empty and that meant that they could play! "Mom, can I go play with Ponyta? Pleeeaaassee?" Kurt half begged, his cutesy face on full blast.

"Of course you can, but be careful okay?"

"Okay mommy!" Kurt all but ran towards Ponyta and hugged her thin legs.

He waved his father over, who had just came out from the house, so that he could ride the horse pokemon. He wasn't allowed to ride Ponyta alone yet, because Ponyta was so tall, and he could very easily fall over. But it didn't matter, because just playing with pokemon and spending time with his daddy was all the fun that he wanted.

Kurt's dad went to work again today. Kurt doesn't really know what his dad does, but his mom said that it was a very important job. Well, whatever job it was, Kurt liked it because his dad was always home, and only goes away during the weekend. Come to think of it, Kurt the only times that Kurt ever noticed that his dad was gone was on the weekends, when Kurt didn't have school.

It didn't matter though, because his parents were always there.

Today was Saturday though, and his dad was at work, so naturally, Kurt was in the kitchen helping his mom make food for all the Pokemon his dad had. Kurt's dad had a _lot _ of Pokemon, but Kurt almost never sees them. His dad said that they live where he works. That's not fun at all. Why would they live there?

Kurt imagines his dad working in an office type thing, so he imagines his dad's Pokemon wearing suits and stuff like that. Which come to think of it, wasn't very good looking at all. Some pokemon aren't just meant to wear suits. Maybe some accessories.

"Kurt, sweetie?"

"Yes mommy?"

"You look deep in thought there. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about Ponyta."

"Oh? What about Ponyta?"

"Nothing. It's silly."

"Oh, Kurt. Nothing is ever silly when it makes you smile like that." Kurt's mom knelt and faced Kurt, cupping his cheek.

"Well, I was just thinking of putting a ribbon on Ponyta to make her prettier."

"See? Now that's not silly." She stood up and tasted the food in the pot. Once she deemed it tasty, she tapped the ladle on the rim. "You know what. Why don't we make that bow after this."

"Really?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm sure Ponyta will appreciate it as well."

Yeah. Kurt had an awesome daddy and an even more awesomer mommy.

* * *

2. Burt age 36

It was a lovely day, so Burt and Elizabeth went out with their son, Kurt, for a walk outside of the city. The sun shone, and the taillow were singing their songs high above. Route 102 was in flourish. It seemed like many other people from the city had the same idea. From a glance, Burt could see about five groups of people, barring the random trainers that were either practicing moves, or relaxing under the sun.

His son couldn't be more excited. It was only Kurt's third time being out of the city, and he was still getting used to seeing pokemon in the wild. Being only the age of six, Kurt's curiosity was at its finest. His son kept on looking around, trying to move around while he was being carried by Burt. "Dad! What pokemon is that?"

Kurt pointed over to the four-legged Pokemon. It had a zigzagged pattern of light and dark brown. "That is called a zigzagoon," Burt replied.

"Ooh! Can I go play with it?!"

Burt let his son down, while looking over to Elizabeth. Her Chansey stood next to her as she nodded with a smile. She mouthed "Let him" as she put down the picnic basket she was holding.

"Ok bud, but be careful okay? You don't want to make a wild pokemon angry."

As it turned out, the Zigzagoon had a trainer. A young boy, probably around thirteen years of age. The kid seemed friendly enough when Kurt talked to him. Burt saw Kurt's eyes filled with wonder as the conversation continued. The boy offered his Pokemon, and Kurt took the little guy and pet its course fur. The Zigzagoon's smile was apparent, almost mirroring Kurt's own. Soon enough, Kurt let the Pokemon on the ground and started running around and playing fetch.

Kurt returned beaming and panting. "Did you have fun?" Burt asked, although a little bit concerned.

"It was awesome daddy! Manny said that it was his very first Pokemon and he told me all about being an adventurer and having all tons of friends and becoming the world's bestest trainer!" Kurt sat down and took one of the sandwiches that his mother prepared. The three of them ate in silence. Kurt was still looking around at the various trainers in the area. Some of them were relaxing, some of them were training and some were just enjoying themselves playing games.

It was a while until Kurt actually spoke up. "Daddy?" Kurt looked up at his father with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly curved. "Can I be a trainer too?"

Burt smiled, and as did his wife.

* * *

3. Blaine age 10

Blaine got into Dalton because it was the best school in the region. It offered the best teachers, and often challenged their students. Not only that, but it also prepared students to go on to higher level education.

Due to more recent laws, the legal age to travel and train pokemon had been raised from 10 to 16. It made a lot more sense, because there had been multiple cases in which young trainers abused their pokemon due to limited knowledge. With the extra six years, people hoped that it would be enough to educate the people who wanted to train, coordinate, breed or just travel with pokemon.

But that wasn't why Blaine was going to attend Dalton. Although Dalton was the best place to learn about pokemon diet, pokemon techniques and proper ways to take care of pokemon of each type, he was sent there because Dalton was also the best place to study technological and mechanical engineering.

With today's market being filled with many trainers, Technology had to improve with more ways of communication, ability to trade pokemon with faraway places and many more. It was Blaine's dad's idea. But that did not mean that Blaine agreed with it.

* * *

4. Kurt age 12

"I want to be a top Pokemon Coordinator."

Silence.

Kurt hated these first days of school, and even though he knew that he only had a couple more years before he could finally set out on his own, it still hurt that none of his so called peers thought that he could be anything but the weird fashionista guy that sits in the back of the room. No. They couldn't see it. Kurt wanted to be up there; his name known by many; his name right next to the infamous Johanna and Fantina. He dreamed of lights. He dreamed of applause. But instead he got laughter.

They laughed.

They always laughed.

Even with names like Wallace or Drew up in lights as people who won the Grand Festival. No one had faith in Kurt.

There was only was class that taught the basics of Coordination in this particular Pokemon School. Petalburg's schools did not offer much about Coordination, which is why Kurt decided that he go to the school in the next town over.

Unlike other schools, this school was pretty liberal on who it accepts as students. Some schools had age limits, some schools had an affinity to teach care for only a certain type of pokemon, but in this school, almost anyone could get in without any prerequisites but one's first name. To Kurt this was somewhat of a blessing and a curse.

His father had lost his job recently, and the Hummel name was in ruins. Now Kurt would never blame his father for it. After his mother's death, Burt Hummel has never been the same. Kurt kind of regrets having to leave his father alone at home, but Chansey was there. She'd take good care of his dad. Besides, Kurt had to go to school if he wanted to be a Coordinator. And he needed to be a Coordinator.

* * *

5. Blaine age 16

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine knew that this was coming. He just did not know when or how. He's been mentally preparing himself for this for the past few day, but when he heard his father's booming voice from across the house, Blaine could not help but shake and shiver from where he was standing. "Blaine!" He could hear his father's thundering footsteps, and soon enough his bedroom door burst open to reveal a raging man with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Fathe-"

"Don't you dare 'Father' me! What the hell is the meaning of this?" The man pointed at Blaine's most recent transcript, showing a grade of A in all subject matter. To any father, the concept of one's son having perfect straight A's may sound like a matter of congratulations. But not to Blaine's dad. Because the list of subjects included: Care I, Care II, Attacks I, Defense I , Diet I, Diet II, Types I, Attacks II etcetera. "Get out."

"But why don't you wan-"

"No. If you want to be a trainer so bad, then get out." The man charged for Blaine's closet, and opened it. He grabbed the bag that laid on the floor and threw it at Blaine. He looked at Blaine with curved eyebrows and a flaring nose. "You know, I have had enough of you." The fire in his voice was very much apparent, almost forcing Blaine to curl into himself, but Blaine held strong. He wanted to follow his own path, and not the path set forth by his dad. "But this," his father continued, "I should have thrown you out years ago when you told me what you were. I told myself that it would be fine, as long as you made a decent profession. But if you want to be like those people who waste their time playing with these stupid creatures then fine by me. See if you can make a living with that. Let's see." He walked over to the door. But before he was out of earshot, he declared with finality: "I expect you to be out of here tomorrow."

And that was it. Blaine was alone.

* * *

6. Kurt age 16

Kurt sat in his room. As a child, this room wasn't his room. And this room could never measure to the room he remembered as a child. This bed wasn't as soft. The walls weren't dull, and most of all, _she_ existed there. Kurt slowly thumbed the object in his hand. This object was the sole object that shaped his choices. Anyone could even say that this object was who he was, but it wasn't.

To a stranger, the object he was holding could be described as "outdated", "strange", "old". But all Kurt could see was perfection. This pokeblock case belonged to his mother. And this case held her dreams.

"Kurt?" It was his dad. The man looked older now. The years had not been kind to Burt Hummel after the death of his first wife, Kurt's mom.

"Dad!" Kurt quickly his the case in the box on his bed. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" Despite Kurt's words, Burt refused to leave the boy's room, instead he slowly walked in and sat on Kurt's bed, the box in between the father and son. Kurt felt somewhat embarrassed that his father saw the items in the box. He had kept it secret for so long, but then again, Kurt should have closed the door.

Burt smiled as he looked at the contents of the box. Kurt knew all the objects too well. Most of which belonged to his mom. An old and weathered ribbon. The pokeblock case. A small bow. A small plastic flower. And of course a small sticker in the shape of a swirl. Burt looked up again, with tears in his eyes, as he met Kurt's. "You should go."

"But dad I can't! You're-"

"No Kurt." Burt breathed out a small laugh, slightly shaking his head in disbelief. Silence filled the room for a few moments until Burt finally spoke as he tapped Kurt's thigh. "I was a trainer too ya know. I dreamt of big things. Traveling all of Hoenn. Maybe going over to other regions, see all what the world had to offer. Then one day, my life changed."

"You met mom?"

"Yeah. I thought that once I traveled the world, my life would be complete. As it turned out, I wouldn't have been complete. I could travel all I want and still feel empty. Cause I had no one to share the laughter, the experience. And I don't want you to feel empty, Kurt. If being a Coordinator is what you want, then follow in your mother's footsteps. I don't want you to be stuck in my world. I want you to make one on your own."

Kurt smiled, looking once more at the contents of the box. "Thanks dad."

"And maybe while you're out there, you'll meet someone to share your world with. Just make sure you visit every once in a while, okay?"

"Yeah dad, I promise." Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he and his father were in a tight embrace, his thoughts filled with memories of his mother.

* * *

7. Blaine age 16

Cooper's smiling face soon replaced the monitor's black screen. After taking the necessities with him, Blaine went straight to the Pokemon Center, where he knew that there would be much free services. "Hey li'l bro, what's going on?"

"Hello Coop," Blaine tightened his grip on the strap that held his bag over his shoulder. "How's Hoenn?" Cooper gave Blaine a look that mentally said "are-you-serious?", making Blaine chuckle a little bit.

"I work at an Insurance Company Blaine. What do you expect? I don't really have time to explore the whole region. So what's up? From what I see, you're not calling from home."

Blaine scratched the back of his head, avoiding Cooper's face. "Yeah, about that."

"Blaine, what's going on?" Cooper's voice turned a sudden seriousness.

"Can I go over to your place for a while?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Why would you─? Oh, I guess dad found out huh?" Blaine nodded. "Damn! What is it with dad and trainers? Doesn't he know that training is actually good for people_ and _for the pokemon? Ok, just give me a minute." And Blaine did. Cooper disappeared of screen for a while. As Blaine waited, the sounds of the television mounted on the wall on the other side of the room caught Blaine's attention. It showed the beginning of the Contest Season around the region.

_The Kirlia spun on its toes as a wonderful array of green leaves bursted out and formed a circle high above. Using her Psychic attack, she made the leaves revolve around a nonexistent center faster and faster until… "Kirlia. Will-o-wisp." And then with multiple bursts of small flames, the leaves sparkled with embers as they kept their speed, descending in a spinning action around the said Pokemon, making her look beautiful in a sea of magical green and purple._

_The judges had nothing to say but praise. Kirlia and her trainer, "L", gave a bow right before exiting the stage._

Blaine did not know how those Pokemon Coordinators did it. He would have never known how to use Magical Leaf and Will-o-wisp in such a way like that. Even more, to make a Kirlia look as dazzling as it did when the routine ended. That "L" guy surely was something. And according to the announcer, it was his first time competing in contests. Blaine could not keep his eyes off the TV perched on the corner. Maybe he'd watch more Contests just to see this guy perform.

_The Machoke's trainer could not have had an even unluckier match-up. Being pit against L was bad enough, but now, a small dancing Pokemon was just toying with the hulk as she used Psychic to make him spin around like a ballerina. Points were being lost all throughout, and soon, "L" was declared the winner of the first contest of the season._

"Hey B?" Cooper's voice redirected his attention back to the monitor in front of him. "I opened up another account for you, it's trans-regional, so you can access it from there. It has enough money for you to board a boat here. Wait, what's that?" Cooper's eyes floated to the same television that caught Blaine's a moment ago. "B, I thought contests didn't catch on in Johto, so why is there─?" He looked back to Blaine. "Blaine where are you?"

"Slateport?"

"Slatepo─ You know what? I'll come get you, you idiot. Wait for me, I'll be there in twenty minutes."


End file.
